nephiapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Aplin
Appearance Standing at 5'2" I don't cut an imposing figure but I'm stronger than I look and I can move faster than my usually bigger opponents. I have blonde hair, green eyes, and (if you notice past my armor) more curves than I am quite comfortable with. Oh... and I have an ass. Rather large now and getting bigger by the day. :) Also... a while back I lost my right hand pinky to an unfortunate petrification accident. (9/6/15) I lost my left arm from the elbow down in an engine (I was being a bit greedy and didn't really think before I acted...) it ended up saving the lives of everyone on the ship, so it was worth it. (9/13/15) I was presented with a magical arm made of some (as of now unidentified) superhard metal, silver in color. Was told that it would not break under the blow of a weapon, though I will feel as if it had. It is fully functioning and I can feel again! Many thanks to the stranger that left it for me... History (Short Version) Born and raised in a small town I didn't get out much leaving me to be rather naïve of the harshness of the world. I was abruptly introduced to people's random cruelty when I was 13yrs old. Brutally beaten in public for an innocent slip of the tongue I decided (aka, my father decided) that I would learn how to defend myself. My father was originally a soldier and so he trained me the same. At 18 I moved into the city, be it a small city, and trained in combat with the local guard that my father worked with. The local guard and most of the prominent peoples of the city were tired of the tyrannical rule of the Lord posted to govern the city and had planned a violent rebellion to remove him from power, permanently. I changed all that. Purposing a peaceful solution I led a protest, with backup from the Noc-domus Leauge, that took the Lord from power without bloodshed. But once again I did not understand the world and what an injured pride could do... Though no one can prove it and there is no evidence to say my hunch is correct, I know what happened.... Less than a month after the uneventful removal of the Lord every person of standing in the city that had been involved in the Lords removal was found murdered in their beds.... That blood is on my hands and I expect that my destiny will come to a head when I can right that wrong and cleanse the world of a prideful evil and perhaps wash away the innocent blood that stains my memory. Personality I am basically a blonde. :) Intelligent enough to learn it, not quite enough wisdom to understand it. Usually all smiles with a bounce in my step I seem to be liked (eventually) by everyone I come in contact with, unless I'm just "too nice" for their tastes, which I hear a lot honestly and I still don't understand how someone can be "too nice".... Anyway.... I will get quiet and stay to myself when the situation gets confrontational because, though I can fight with the best of them, I don't like to. Oh... also my mother was a wench at the largest tavern in the city and would bring home bottles constantly.... I found at an unfortunately young age that liquor is a wonderful thing.... Abilities Good question.... Equipment I'm not sure if this is where I would put her or not.... I have an ass, as previously stated. Abeline is a grey donkey with a super sweet disposition and a knack for not being anywhere near the fighting; she is also wearing armor specially made for her by the Chronicler. I got her when she was very small and used to wear her in a sling to keep her safe from harm. I have 2 Longswords, one with an option of fire dmg; a shortsword; 2 handaxes, and a shield (that I no longer need).... Trivia How did I make Jenna's name? (How did I come up with it?) Category:History (Long version)